User talk:Hourglass Rose
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lake of Peace page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:57, May 24, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:01, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Story Suggestion I got to read through Lake of Peace before its deletion and I had a couple of suggestions for you. I feel like the story would have benefit from being longer. I also feel like it would have been more emotional if you had covered James' time at the clinic recovering. Just a couple of suggestions I have for you, don't feel pressured to implement them. Doom Vroom (talk) 01:08, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Glad to help :) If you put it up on the Writer's Workshop, I'd be glad to try to help you with ideas for it. I won't be able to do much with the grammar though, I'm quite bad at grammar myself. Doom Vroom (talk) 01:15, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Your story has a number of punctuation, spacing (mainly in dialogue), malapropisms (here/hear), typos, punctuation, and story issues. (The story feels rushed, especially the ending) I would suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop to catch these types of issues before your story is subjected to our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:11, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Remember if you plan on re-working your story and re-submitting it, you have to make a deletion appeal. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:16, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Make Me a Story I went through and corrected your pasta Make Me a Story as much as I could. There was a couple of grammatical mistakes that I noticed you kept repeating, so I'm going to tell you what they are, that way you can avoid them in the future. The first one was that you grouped dialogue with the story. Each time a different character speaks you should make a new paragraph. The other error I noticed was that you left spaces next words and quotation marks. Quotation marks don't need spaces and should look like this: "example." I hope I don't come across as rude or snarky, I just wanted to help you out so that you could avoid having your stories marked for review and/or deleted :) Doom Vroom (talk) 06:46, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Not a problem. You might want to see about backing your story up though as I am not certain that it is up to quality standards even after the edits that I made (I'm not the best at grammar). If you don't have anywhere to back it up, you can back it up on this site for free: http://pastebin.com/ It's just a suggestion, your story might actually be up to the quality standards. Doom Vroom (talk) 07:13, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:18, June 22, 2015 (UTC)